Dom Martinez
Donm is the Commanding Officer of the DFS Phoenix. His main role is to support the trinity intiative and to escort the DFS Lavie the flagship of Trinity Fleet. Dom's vision of becoming a starship captain has been full filled, now he has been given a chance to prove his leadership and his worth to the Delta Force Command Staff. Read along in the adventures of DFS Phoenix. Dom is created and played by JL Galloway . Character Information Name: Domingo Ramon Martinez-Colon Gender: Male Nationality: Hispanic DOB: 12/12/4541 Birthplace: Tuxpan, Mexico, Earth 2 Blood Type: B+ Physical Features: '''Height: 5'7 Weight: 145 Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Measurements: Slender man with a light muscular tone. Character Biography: Overview: Dom comes from a mixed military family. His mother serves in the DFS and his father is part of Starfleet. He was raised on earth by his mother and was able to see his father a few times a year. Since he was an explorer his old command was always in deep space. More recently his father accepted a promotion that now keeps him on Earth. Dom does not regret joining the DFS, he wishes he could spend more time with his family, but he knows this is his time to shine and to establish his own legacy. Dom believes for the most part that he has done well, at the age of 25 he is only one step away from getting his own command. Being the Chief Flight Operations Officer is no small token. He has worked hard in order to get the opportunity to be in this leadership role. Dom has sacrificed a lot to get to this point. He is a young single man, with no romantic ties to be concerned with. However he does miss the affection of having companionship. But Dom told himself that he would not date a fellow shipmate, he has seen the potential damage that could lead too. Before Dom left for the Academy he did have a small romantic fling with a young lady named Sarah Sanchez, but they both agreed to call it quits. Sarah was going into politics and Dom wanted to join the DFS. Last Dom heard, Sarah was now a Sensator in the council. He was very proud of her. Dom's only personal connections are with his siblings. He is very proud of the Martinez Heritage and the Colon Heritage. He is very proud of his parents and his fellow siblings. Dom wishes he could spend more time with them, and every time he is at Earth, he makes a point to visit them. His family loves to pick on him, they tell him all of the time that Mable makes her relationship work. Dom is happy that his older sister found love and makes her relationship work with her husband, for Dom, he is not sure he wants to open that door. His goal someday is to command a ship of his own. He is on a fast track to his own command. ' Personality:' Domingo Ramon Martinez-Colon or as his fellow shipmates call him "CFO Martinez" is a straight by the book officer. He is responsible for all support vessels aboard the DFS Lavie. The few friends that CFO Martinez has call him by his nick name. His nickname is "Dom" which is short for Domingo. Dom is from the small community of Tuxpan, Mexico. He was raised by his mother (Lieutenant Colonel Esperanza Mable Martinez-Colon) and father (Commodore Alejandro Lupe Martinez-Sanchez). Dom comes from a family 8. Dom has 4 sisters and 3 brothers in his family, including Dom there are 8 siblings. Dom is the second oldest sibling for Esperanza and Alejandro. ' Hobbies:' Dom's main hobby/interest that he is really into, is 21st century television drama's. He finds that watching others interact and find love during that time period is soothing. Now days things are hard and complicated on a universal level. Dom discovered 21 century television by accident. He learned about during his academy days. He research ancient earth customs and discovered television. He found that he enjoyed the 21st century. It was so real and yet fake at the same time. It's nothing like today's interstellar communication traffic. Dom is qualified pilot and loves to fly as an interest, more than a career. Dom also likes to play chess, card games of the 21 century as well. ' Ambitions:' Dom wants to be become a starship Captain, like his father was. He seriously considered becoming a full time pilot and command his own small craft, but he realized after being promoted to supervisor that he had a real knack a love for command. He wondered what it would be like to command a ship of his own. Dom now has a chance to become a commanding officer and he is not going to waste this opportunity. Dom has been granted the command of the DFS Phoenix, a small temporal class raider and assigned as a support vessel to the DFS Lavie, this is the first step in command for Dom and he is grateful for the opportunity. Employment Information: Dom graduated High School in 4559, and completed the DFS Academy in 4562. In the past four years of service he has gone from being a fighter pilot, to Assistant Flight of Operations Officer to being offered his own Chief of Flight Operations position. Dom knows the DFS is a military force and he has seem his share of combat, mainly minor incursions. 4559 * Joined Memorial Center Training Corps as a 1st year cadet 4560 * Joined Memorial Center Training Corps as a 2nd year cadet 4561 * Joined Mars Orbital Training Facility as a 3rd year cadet 4562 * Joined Mars Orbital Training Facility as a 4rth year cadet * Granted a commission. Awarded the rank of Ensign. * Assigned to the DFS Falco as Fighter Pilot 4563 *Assigned to the DFS Falco as Flight Operations Supervisor/fighter pilot * Promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade 4564 * Assigned to the DFS Falco as Assistant Chief of Flight Operations 4565 * Promoted to the rank of Lieutenant 4566 * Assigned to the DFS Lavie as Chief of Flight Operations, Temporary Assignment * Promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander * Assigned to the DFS Phoenix, Commanding Officer Family Information: * Mable Catalina Sanchez-Martinez *Emily Marie Martinez-Colon * Jonathon Luis Martinez-Colon Heather Elise Martinez-Colon * Age: 18 * Status: Single * Position: Academy, 1st Year * Assignment: Starfleet Academy Juan Carlos Martinez-Colon * Age: 15 * Status: Single * Position: Student * Assignment: Going to Highschool Roberto Franklin Martinez-Colon * Age: 13 * Status: Single * Position: Student * Assignment: Going to Junior High School Rita Elise Martinez-Colon * Age: 10 * Status: Single * Position: Student * Assignment: Going to Grade School Relationship Information: Dom and Sarah Sanchez | Dom and Yuka Layton | Dom and Sarissa Slane | Dom and Sukara Carain Category:Characters